Lightening Strikes Twice
by Cathy-Ann
Summary: An electrical short occurs during a lightening storm. Jj get electrocuted and blown across the yard. He hits the ground as a lightening strike hits him and revives him while burning his hands and feet, while the lightening strike opens a dimensional portal. His dad sees flame and smoke as his kid screams and then disappears. A story consisting of short stories.
1. Chapter 1

[A work in progress. Some of these chapters are being updated daily. ]

JJ was told by his dad not to put his shoes on and to go outside and turn off the backyard outdoor did as he was told and walked barefoot across the wet grass to turn off the light switch with a electrical short Init.

As he turns off the light the switch sends electricity through his body and he flies thru the air. As his body is doing that his spirit is standing outside his body next to the death angel. As his body is about to hit the ground a lightening bolt strikes  
/the tree and a tree root pops out so it is above ground.

As JJ's body hits the ground the tree root has popped up and struck his back forcing his chest to expand and stretch. He wakes in his body taking a breath as his heart has restarted. He murmurs, "it hurts to be alive".

Just then another lightening bolt strikes just as the electricity is calming down in him, after burning Between his toes and fingers charcoal black. A dimensional portal opens up and he is pulled through it. His dad had just walked out the door and seen  
/his kid disappear fire and smoke. Pieces of skin from his fingers and toes that were charcoal black were what little remained.

His dad was going to call the fire department, but then he remembered he had to fix the fuse box and the light switch so it would look like he did not plan it. The fire department could find nothing wrong. The fire captain exclaimed, "well it looks likelightening  
/does strike twice."

The following day whileat work JJ's dad, GG gets a visit fromthe FBI from division M. They tell GG that they have investigated the previous nights event and that his son JJ was a awakening magus.

GG tells them "magic is a curse and hewill not have a freak son who is cursed."

"Yeah! Well" Officer Hreplied,"if he was cursed it was because of the Meds your wife took. We know she lost one before JJ was born and one right after JJ was born. JJ is the surviving one of triplets!"

GG tells them that it doesn't matter now because JJ got burnt up in an electrical accident the previous night.

Agent D told him, "Our investigation showed that a portal opened up as his magic awoke. There are signs there in your back yard that are magical. We will be keeping an eye on you!"

Meanwhile in another universe similar to the one he left, but which has moremagic; he has appeared in the park in Los Angeles Between Spring and Main..


	2. JJ meets Harry Dresden Wizard

[A work in progress. Some of these chapters are being updated daily. ]

Harry Dresden has just finished mopping up an illegal drug operation in the Spring Street park, located between Spring and Main alongside 1st Street.

He hears a high pitched sound and then sees some electrical discharges, so he levitates into the air to avoid the electrical display along the ground. A portal opens and outcomes JJ, slightly worse for wear and several burns on his feet and hands.

Dresden sees the body pop out of the portal thatthen closes. He levitates back to the ground, places a hover charm on the kid and teleports both of them to Sedars Cyini Medical Center, wherea magical MedicalDepartment has beenbuilt.

Captain Rhodes from the Los Angeles Police Department drops by to speak with Harry Dresden Wizard about the kid who came thru the portal.

HD,"You saw the portal?"

CR,"Just because Icannot use magic does not mean I cannot see it. My cousin Agora Phobia works with the White Council."

HD, "The kids magic is awakening. This part of the hospital is warded tokeep out the White Council. The kid is testing as a awakening magus, but somethingretarded their development. "

CR,"What would cause it? An awakening magus? There haven't been any of those since the formation of the White Council, over two millennium ago."

A door opens and in come a distinguished looking man in scrubs. He walks over to Harry Dresden, looks at the cop while HD tells the doc 'the cop is in the know.' The doc tells them the kids hormones have been messed with along with his genetics and that  
/hisinsides are a mess.

"So HD & CR, which shall I make the kid into, because they have all the female organs and not much remains of their maleones, those being mostly burnt off"

HD tells the doctor , "Time for Magic to get involved."

"Okay, Harry." Says the doctor, "we will call upon Magic and let Magic choose which they should be.

I hurt like heck over most of my body. My hands and feet were bandaged and I had tubes running out of my body. I remembered being outside my body, then back inside it and extreme pain. I thought I had seen my dad smile inside his mind that I was finally  
/gone.

I vaguely remembered a tunnel I flew through with blindingly bright lights of many colors and smoke and flames.

"You can open your eyes. We know you are awake!", so I opened my eyes. I looked around, then asked where I was.

The doctor introduced himself as,"Dr. Gillard Woodman, on loan from UCLA Med Center." Several other doctors entered the room.

Dr. GW said,"These are ", pointing left to right," Drs. Romolo Shaz and Carvin Moreman. ".

They are from their respective departments of SurgeryUrology and Colon Surgery at College Hospital in Santa Barbara.

I started crying when Dr Woodman indicated they had to use magic on me to determine which gender I was supposed to be.

What Magic was, is a sort of sentient energy forcewhich scanned the doctors minds and then guided them through surgery to correct me to what I should have been before some decided I needed surgery as a child and needed to be put on hormones to become  
/the son my dad wanted me to be, instead of the daughter I already was...

Meanwhile back on universe one the male part of the former hermaphrodite coalesced into a human being over 300 miles away from the portal.

He asks the Lord what has happened and The Lord responded "the part of you that was your sister went throughthe portal to universe two. She has all the magic aka supernatural power you have.

She will live there and you can live here.,Your dad conspired with the magical FBI rogue members to kill you because you are becoming what they classify as a Magus. A Magus has 100,000 Times the power a normal wizard does. You would not have been controllable.

Then The Lord imparted knowledge into the kids mind on Portals and other transportation methods. The Lord left then ascending back into the clouds.


	3. Back in Universe One

[A work in progress. Some of these chapters are being updated daily. ]

Meanwhile back on universe one the male part of the former hermaphrodite coalesced into a human being over 300 miles away from the portal.

He asks the Lord what has happened and The Lord responded "the part of you that was your sister went the portal to universe two. She has all the magic aka supernatural power you have.

She will live there and you can live here.,Your dad conspired with the magical FBI rogue members to kill you because you are becoming what they classify as a Magus. A Magus has 100,000 Times the power a normal wizard does.

Then The Lord imparted knowledge into the kids mind on Portals and other transportation methods. The Lord left then ascending back into the clouds.

The kid remembered the house trailer, thought about all of it and then duplicated it mentally and then it appeared near Rock Creek. He thought of his dads pickup truck and a copy appeared next to the trailer.

He entered the trailer, open the pantry, got a can of beef stew, with roast beef chunks with potatoes, onions and carrots. He put it on the stove and it began warming the can.

The refrigerator had milk and apple juice. He took out the milk and drank from the carton. Setting the milk carton on the table he then turned off the stew and ate it. It was almost warm, but he was hungry. He then walked to the back of the house trailer,  
/laid down on the bed and slept for 12 hours.

He got up the next morning around 8 am and had a quick breakfast. He left the trailer and walked down to the paved hiway. He began duplicating the pavement and then guiding it up the dirt road.

Several hours later he had guided it up the road about a mile, then turned it to form two more roads. The middle road became a driveway to a house trailer park with parking places for over twenty vehicles including parking for the towing vehicle.

He then warped several trees to from a building with interior walls, making bathrooms for men and women. He the called forth his magus power and blessed the parking places for the trailers, so that anyone who parked and paid the overnight fee of $5.00,  
/would be healed of any disease or disfigurement. He put a one week maximum limit of parking.

After he installed a fish trap in the creek he had lots of fish to eat. He did other magical feats in front of people know that the nearest phone was over 25 miles away, because the local phone only received incoming calls. So if someone saw him doing  
/magic and tried to notify anyone by phone call by the time they could drive down to the nearest town they have forgotten what was seen.

JJ put up a electromagnetic field affecting people's minds so that everyone with 50 miles would figure that whatever JJ did was perfectly normal and it makes it 'no big deal' therefore they would have no reason to tell anyone who lived further away.

JJ is there several weeks when the ranger is driving by and he sees the newly paved road and that is no snow on it. He turns off onto the road and finds the trailer park. He drives into the park and sees a couple of retired rangers he knew who were near  
/deaths door and one was severely crippled.

They are both walking without assistance. When he leaves he has signed off on a dollar a year lease on the land. Additionally the arthritis creeping into his fingers is no longer there.

JJ decides to make some square portal boxes and attach to the bottom of the creek to capture crawfish. The crawfish swims into it and is sent to the crawfish tank where he gathers them from and puts them into boiling water to cook & kill them, pulls  
/them out, adds them to a frying pan to cook with spicy vegetables.


	4. Dresdens Universe

[A work in progress. Some of these chapters are being updated daily. ]

Harry Dresden made a calls and found an available place for Catherine Walker to stay at in his hometown of Chicago. Normal he lives and works in Chicago, but was in Los Angeles for a special case.

The British ministry of magic called Harry Dresden and told him a scholarship was being offered to his new ward. Soprior toher going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, thefemale JJ decided another name was appropriate

so she chose Cathrine Walker.

Harry D gets her moved in, has taken her shopping to buy her school clothing and several outfits of mundane wear for everyday use.

Harry explains to Cathy that he is a Supernatural Detective, which means he handles all cases of supernatural things like ghosts, spirits, demons, evil wizards and vampires and werewolves. He also works for the White Council which is made up of witches  
/and wizards from every country in the world.

The White Council is the ultimate formation of Wizardry, where as the International Confederation of Wizards is mainly Britain, France, Germany, The Netherlands, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Norway and Austria and Italy.

There is the Russian Confederation consisting of Russia, Czechoslovakia, Yugoslavia, Bulgaria and the 'akistan' countries north of Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan and Pakistan.

The Muslim countries tend to kill anyone who practices Witchcraft which is why there is a travel ban in those countries.

Cathy yawns. Harry tells her she had better learn this before she goes to school, lest she accidentally insult someone and start a feud.

Cathy asks Harry,"Why was I offered a scholarship?" Harry tells her that when she came thru the portal as she was, every magic counter in the world went off which indicated she was an awakening Magus. That potentially she has 100,000 Times themagical  
/power as anyone other witch or wizard.

The White Council paid your scholarship so you will learn to control your magic and not have any outbursts that might harm anyone.

"Oh...", Cathy said. She asked Harry what his level is. He told her you do not ask that question ever, because sometime in conversation you might repeat it to someone who would try to take advantage of you or me.

Then he looks her into her eyes and knowledge comes for into her mind on the sevenlaws of magic, including that he freelanced for the White Council and was a member of the Senior Council.

She thinks back to him that he broke one of the laws by sending his thoughts to her and he thinks back to her that she just broke it by sending her thoughts back to him.

Meanwhile back in Universe One, where Jack Williamson ( formerly JJ ) resides, James Potter is hoping to get his letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Cathy is tutored by Harry Dresden so she will have enough of an education to almost pass her Owl Levels after a year of training. By the time she has finished her first year of Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, she is 17 years old and a legal adult. She comes back  
to Harry Hideout for another summer.

Harry teachers her the major laws of magic.

Law 1. You shall not use magic to kill a human except for self defense.

Law 2. Wizards are not allowed to change the shape of a human.

Law 3. Wizards are not allowed to read humans mind nor to rape their minds.

Law 4. Prohibits the domination of a humans mind, by a wizard.

Law 5. Prohibits Necromancy. Not allowed to mess around with the dead.

Law 6. No time travel or altering temporal time and space.

Law 7. No messing about with those from beyond the boundaries of the known universe.

Punishment for breaking these laws is death, by being beheaded.

So Cathy asks what law 7, don't I count as from being outside the known universe. Harry tells her let's hope that law has not been violated.


	5. Lightening Strikes Twice Pt1

[A work in progress. Some of these chapters are being updated daily. ]

Jack Williamson has since built a restaurant that has specials on King Crab and Lobster. His crawfish tank was copied and made larger. He met a fisherman from Alaska who sold him access to his route in the Bering Sea. He lowered several portals into the  
/sea to collect any crab that came walking by.

He paid the fisherman a commission on each Crab that came the portal. Additionally he also had a few portals dropped off the Grand Banks to capture lobster, again on another family's route who were also paid a commission.

The Crab fisherman said if he opened up a bunch of shops he could make more money and they would get more commission's. He told the guy they would have to have someplace to have the Crab be-sentto, because if no delivery truck delivered anythingto  
/the store neighbors would begin to get nosy.

The Crab restaurants could not be in cities that would compete with other stores, but out here the nearest city was 30 miles away. Hence no competition.

Otherwise sooner or later some government agency would snoop around and find the portal the crabs come thru. Then the federal govt would get involved and the stores closed, because I would have gotten the Crab for free and only paid the commission onthe  
/sale of each Crab. Your competitors would learn of this and want to either shut us down or want in with portals in their areas.

Sooner or later someone would take a portal and take it apart and use the technology for something else or accidentally create a portal to another dimension.

Jack told the man,"Now since their is no White Council in this dimension, ' _obliviate'"_. Speaking to the fisherman he sent him on his way, the fisherman missing an hour of memory including his ideas for more Crab stores.

Jack then was thinking, I'll quit paying him a commission so his memory will stay blank on the portals.

Several years later Jack has Crab stores in the major city centers whereby a truck makes midnight deliveries of Bluefin Tuna, Orange Fish, Sword Fish and Yellowfin Tuna, Alaska King Crab and Grand Banks products leave the shopevery night. Teleporting  
/trucks make the deliveries faster.

He has hired many squibs and wizards who have mundane relatives in the fishing industry with routes their ancestors have used for at least 100 years.

Several of his partners have helped him to understand why as a corporation business is so much better with so little taxes. He ended up with so much free time he went to a mundane university and took up aerospace engineering.

Meanwhile as a hobby he has designed real jetplanes, but jet planes have a speed limit in the atmosphere which is roughly Mach 10 at which time the jet would burn up.

Another 4 years of school and he has degrees in Metalurgy and Engineering. On his weekends he works for the fish company, because none of the wizards their have the power to create the fish trap portals.


	6. James Potter

[A work in progress. Some of these chapters are being updated daily. ]

James Potter Sawthe owl winging its way towards him. He had to chase the owl into the house. His dad was reading the letter.

"Dad", james said,"please gimme the letter."

"Gimme?" Asked his dad. "Since when do you use slang? What happened to Please give me the letter? Hmmm"

His dad gave him the letter. He opened it. Inside the letter explained that because his birthday came after sept. 28th, he would have to wait another year before he could come to Hogwarts.

James began crying as he dropped the letter to the floor. His dad summoned the letter. James began shaking and his accidental magic teleported him thru the wards at their residence, thru the wards at Hogwarts, burning off so much magic he was exhausted  
/and fell asleepiin the headmasters chair.

It was another year to recover from his magical exhaustion. During that year he needed private tutoring to keep him from having any other magical accidents.

After a year of tutoring he went from a wizards power to that of a sorceror in three months. When Voldemort began to be active he attacked the Potters because they were traitors to the blood purists. The blood purists believed you should breed within  
/a related community. Simply put you bred with your cousins, 1st thru 4th cousins to keep the power in the family.

Now since James's dad raised cattle, pigs and sheep he knew you did not breed your cousins unless you wanted weak animals or wizards. This is why they bred 4th cousins once every three generations and the muggleborn every other generation. They took the  
/prospective bride to Gringotts and had them run a family inheritance test. Every time the prospective bride was from a family that had squibbed out 3 or 4 previous generations and was thought to have died out.

The blood purists did not like muggleborn, because some of them were rape babies from when the blood purists went on muggle raping parties. A muggleborn with a direct link to a pure blood family was proof of the link to a rape. Kind of embarrassing to  
/the family head. They were required to pay reparations, usually a percentage of the family fortune.

Within 6 months James Potters level was that of a warlock and he had studied ahead on the Hogwarts curriculum to the 4th year.

By the time he was ready to go to Hogwarts he had jumped to Arch Warlock, the same as Albus Dumbledore who allegedly served the light side and Voldemort who served the dark side.

He was sorted into Gryfinndor, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He had spoken to the hat. Peter Pettigrew somehow ended up in Hufflepuff.

When James Potter changed from Warlock to Arch Warlock he had a dream wherein he dreamed that Peter Pettigrew would betray him in the future. So he decided to speak to the hat and make sure Pettigrew was no where near him.

James tested at near owl levels so he was allowed to pursue his fifth year while taking his first year classes. While pranking Snivellus In potions class of all things Remus Lupin got a potion sprayed onto him that killed the Werewolf curse in him.

Dumbledore made everyone involved swear an oath of secrecy or they were obliviated. Dumbledore and Slughorn patented the potion and sold the license to make it to all potioneers. A 'cure' for werewolves.

A few years later James Potter has graduated from Hogwarts. The late night party saw Sirius Black slip some powerful love potion into Lily Evans drink and James Potter's drink. James and lily woke up the following day in bed together, with a marriage  
certificate on the bed.

Another year or so and along comes little Harry James Potter. Meanwhile Remus Lupin and Severus Snape got together for a wizgay marriage, because Sirius Black put a gender bender potion into Snapes drink mixing some love potion with the Blood of Remus  
Lupin.

Meanwhile Voldemort is slipped a drink with gender bender potion.


	7. Lightening Part 2

Jack decides to make several elements that not exist on earth or have yet to be discovered on earth. He purchases the landin the Sierra Nevada Mountains alongside hiway 395 from West of the China Lake area northward to Lone Pine, California.

He waits for a weather pattern and then shoots elemental patterns into it so the rain comes down. Then using his elemental power alters the granite into a metallic substance, down to 25,000 feet and roughly 80 miles long.

He uses machinery to dig it up, then smelts it. Element E it is called, weighs 1/10th if aluminum and is 7 Times stronger than titanium. He notices that once smelted at 2300 degrees F, and allowed to cool it has to be reheated to 3750 to melt. So while  
/smelting the first time it is poured into molds of finished products.

He uses his interest in jet planes to build a jet plane with 2 engines and 5 extra turbines to pump more air thru these engines. He uses a delta swept wing design.

On the first takeoff, from the test track north and eastof Mojave, the jet takes off in 200 feet , aims for the sky and passes Mach 4 before it clears 100,000 feet and levels off.

As the two seater jet, pilot and navigator are lifting upward beyond 100,000 feet they receive a radio message to land the jet. The military want that aircraft. Jack, as the pilot says they can buy it. The jet then accelerated to Mach 7, after turning  
/on the Magnetic Dynamic Electron scrambler, so they can go Mach 7 where the molecules will not be compressed against the jets wings.

The jet exceeds Mach 7 while rising to 250,000 feet. It circles the earth in a south to north pattern. After crossing the South Pole then flying over the Indian Ocean they drop down in elevation and speed down to 500 mph and 45,000 feet to refuel from  
/a tanker jet. After refueling they rocket back up their previous speed and altitude.

Russia shoots SAM missilesat it but they are too slow. Jack begin lowering the elevation and speed as they fly over the North Pole, then Canada and finally the USA. They land at Edwards Air Force Base, where the USAF takes delivery of their brand  
new jet plane. 

Around 1967 his dear old dad learns that his son is alive and not dead, like he had hoped. It seems his son was a multi billionaire, making his money in the aerospace industry. He has a greedy mind and wants his other sons to give him the money their  
brother gave them.

Jack learns about his dear old dad asking his brothers for money. Jack write a letter to his dad and encloses a cashiers check for 10 million dollars, telling his dad "that should be enough money to get into trouble."


End file.
